Harry Potter and the Granger Variation
by squantoscout
Summary: Harry gets kicked out of the Dursley household and is found by the Grangers. he also learns of his multi-lordship along with a powerful family secret. how does this effect his life at Hogwarts? you have to read to find out. previously Harry Potter and the Truth.
1. the warning

**A/N this is a Harry Potter fan fic based on the idea that the Dursleys would have never kept Harry they would have thrown him out the first time they got the chance. The'word' represents thought, ¤word¤ is animal speak or author note while §word§ is parseltongue. Please note that animal speak is different from parseltongue as parseltongue is solely snake speak and only snakes can understand it. Snakes can still speak animal speak. Parseltongue is also commanding while animal speak is conversation.**

Chapter one: The Warning

Harry Potter was like many nine year old boys. He enjoyed being outside, he was running everywhere, and he loved animals. His reasons, however were all his own. He enjoyed being outside because he couldn't be emotionally abused. He was always running because his cousin, Dudley, was trying to ground him to a pulp. He loved animals because they were good company. They talked to him and he talked to them. He never knew why or how he could talk to them, but he never questioned it for he feared it would go away and he would be alone. You know the old saying, "you don't look a gift horse in the mouth." There are three that harry could call his friends. There was Grimrr the cat who was a proud warrior, and was a little rash, tended to speak with his claws (or lack thereof). He had been the leader of his tribe but it had been wiped out by a rival tribe leaving him to be the lone survivor. Ico the snake was a small but powerful warrior, but actually thought things through. He also was the leader of his tribe which, thanks to him, was the largest in the forest. There was also a raven called Nyx. She was quiet when she needed to be, but quite talkative around people she knew. She was a loner, an animal without a tribe. The three and harry would talk about many things although harry liked Ico the most.

It is during one of these conversations, when was off hunting, that our story begins. ¤"I still don't see why you don't let me destroy them"¤ purred Grimrr. ¤"What could you do, you have neither venom in your fangsss nor clawsss in your pawsss,"¤spoke Ico, ¤"our young could do more damage than you."¤. ¤"Enough, Grimrr we are not attacking them otherwise _I'll _be punished"¤ Harry reasoned. They both knew it was true, they had seen it happen on many occasions. Harry quickly changed the subject. ¤"guys, it happened again"¤ Harry said. ¤"what wasss it thisss time, blowing the fat one up?"¤ Ico asked hopefully. ¤"No I was running from him and tried to jump behind a trashcan, and next thing I know I'm on top of the roof of the school," Harry explained. "they didn't give me a punishment, which is weird." Harry said mostly to himself. "I may have the answer," Chirped Nyx overhead, startling the group. "Why" Harry asked. "it seems that your caretakers have declared you the runt," she said causing gasps from the rest of the group. Being animals, they had a tendency to talk using terms like that. In the wild, when a youngling was too small they would often times kill the runt. "they're going to kill me?" harry asked shakily. "no their plans are to take you to the place-of-tall-homes" harry recognized this as London. "when" was all harry could say. "The day after tomorrow" chirped nyx softly. "I ssspeak for all of usss when I sssay we shall follow you," hissed Ico. Harry sighed 'day after tomorrow huh. Great, my 10th birthday.'

**A/N this story is going to be updated regularly hopefully on every other week. I am also running a contest starting now. The winner will get to be a very minor OC, will receive the next chapter as I complete it instead of every other week, and will become my beta if they want. If they don't choose to beta I still need one. Sorry if this chapter sucked, but it is my first fanfic and as I said I don't have a beta. The contest is to name where each of Harry's friends came from. Please note that none of them came from the same place, and all of them came from literature. I would prefer if you P.M. your answer to me but I will accept answers in the comments section. Answer in this format Ico=**

** Nyx=**

** Grimrr=**

**Read and review**


	2. authors note

**This chapter is the kind everyone hates but there are some things I need to say**

**First off I would like to thank AndFromTheAshesIShallRise for those tips. I under stand what you're saying but the whole 'having betas' was bad wording. Just to clear things up though, I am aware about betas being living humans. What I was saying I don't have anyone to beta this story, that I don't have any connections. I meant no offense. Second I don't know ****_anyone_**** so I was hoping some one would offer. You are right about the contest, I'm trying to be more popular than I am. As for the bolding I'm trying to separate regular speech from animal speak. I'll try something else. As for grammar I know I'm don't have the best, but that's part of the reason I want someone to beta it for me. The summary is weak, I admit, but as I said I'm new at this. Second there is a problem with updating. I can update every other week until summer vacation. We don't have internet at home so I have to update it at school. When school starts back up, I will post every chapter that I would have posted if I had internet, along with every other week.**


	3. The Family

**A/N First I would like to apologize to Emailycat 39. You didn't miss it, I forgot to add it in and will do so now. But for those of you who don't want to read back, Grimrr is a cat. I didn't even catch it so thanks for bringing that to my attention.**

**Key Speech="word"**

**Thoughts= 'word'**

**Animal speak= ¤word¤**

**Parseltongue=§word§**

**And now for the story**

**Chapter 2: The Family**

The Grangers were on their regular end of the month shopping trip in London. The two Granger females where walking quickly along the sidewalk, eager to get to the next store, while the Granger male trailed back, arms loaded full of shopping bags.

As such, he was barely paying attention when an old station wagon barreled up the street. He did notice, however, when the station wagon screeched to a stop a couple yards in front of him. He watched as the door was flung open, and a small, unconscious child, maybe 7 or 8, was thrown out. The vehicle's door flew shut and the station wagon was gone as soon as it had come. He dropped the bags, and ran over to the boy. He had several bruises, some weeks old, some a day at most. But the worst was a full-body…scrape, for lack of a better term, that was bleeding profusely.

He was so focused he didn't notice the snake slither out of his shirt, the cat that had jumped of the bottom of the car, or the raven circling over head. The male, Dan, called to the two females, the oldest his wife Emma and his daughter Hermione, who had already made the curve before the vehicle had come.

Emma took Hermione to get the minivan, while Dan applied pressure to some of the more serious wounds. Not 10 minutes later, they were rushing into the emergency room at the nearest hospital. It had taken almost 30 minutes for them to stop the bleeding, but they did and told the Grangers that it most likely wouldn't scar. There was another problem though. "We can't find any family and, even if we did, injuries like that don't just happen, if you get what I'm saying." said the doctor after the child had stabilized. "Therefore, he has two options, you could gain custody of him or you could send him to an orphanage." The very mention of an orphanage made Dan shiver. He himself had lived in an orphanage for five years. They were by far the worst five years of his life. He couldn't let that happen to such a frail boy.

"We'll take him" Dan said before anyone could even react. "We'll talk about it" Emma stressed. "But we'll do it without Hermione listening" she said. Dan very quickly had an idea. He had done this many times. "Hey doctor, do you have any medical textbooks we can borrow," asked Dan. "I'll check," the doctor said. He returned five minutes later carrying a very large book. He handed it to Hermione and told her to read it if she got bored and to stay put. He took Emma around the corner and started to argue his case. "We found him, so were responsible for him," said Dan. "We also found that dog that Hermione wanted, but you said no," rebuked Emma. "You can't compare a CHILD to a DOG," yelled Dan. "Besides if he went to an orphanage like he is now, well you remember me telling you what it was like for me, and I was average size for my age." Emma knew that he was right and they had wanted another child. "plus, it would do Hermione good to have someone to talk to, especially during…" Dan paused, wondering how to put it, "well during the next several years. You know how children are; they won't go to their parents with anything during those years." Dan reasoned. Emma had to admit that his reasoning was sound; even she hadn't gone to her parents when she… well his reasoning was sound anyway.

"Fine we'll keep him, but you have to clean out the old train room, so he has a room to call his own." Dan shuddered at the very thought. No one had cleaned out that room since they moved to Petts Wood, a smallish town about 30 miles from London, some 13 years ago.

While it never got used for trains, it had served as a storage room for random rubbish. "Okay, now that that's settled, lets go tell Hermione the news," Dan said. They walked back to the waiting room, surprised to see Hermione had gotten through almost ¼ of the book. "Hey Hermione we have some good news. The boy we found today doesn't have a place to stay so he is going to stay with us for a while." Just before Hermione could respond, the doctor walked in and spoke to the family.

"We have good news and better news," said the doctor. "good news is that his healing speed is astronomical, its like nothing we've ever seen. Even the abrasion has shrunk down to about 80% of its size when you brought him in." spoke the doctor excitedly. "And the better news?" Dan asked. "Ah yes the better news," said the doctor, "the better news is that he is awake."

End chapter 2

**A/N well that's the end of another chapter. Leave a review if you noticed something wrong, either factually or otherwise. As far as the contest it is still on, so if you think you know it just P.M. me. Again I would like to apologize to Emailycat 39 for my mistake. Next update will hopefully be in two weeks. Also sorry for the formatting problems with this chapter, I really don't know what happened. It was fine when I typed it. But hopefully this fixed it.**


	4. the letter

**A/N I apologize for this chapter I am about to make the same mistake that every beginning writer makes: extreme time skip. Sorry I just had no ideas about the time between when the grangers found him and McGonagall finds him. **

**Key Speech="word" **

**Thoughts= 'word' **

**Animal speak= ¤word¤ **

**Parseltongue=§word§ **

Chapter 3: the letter (July 28, 1991) Harry had been living with the Grangers for almost a year. They were the family he had always wanted but never had. Grimrr, Nyx, and Ico had taken to the forest behind their house and, after awhile, things began to return to normal at the Granger household, you know, other than Harry of course.

Life in Petts Wood was as usual for a Sunday. People were heading home from church, people who, May god have mercy on their souls, had to work on Sunday were just getting off for lunch. The Grangers were having a wonderful lunch of make-your-own-burgers courtesy of Harry who had manned the grill. It was something he insisted on, cooking most meals. And they were not about to make him to stop, he was quite good.

Harry had just cleaned up the mess and was completing his weekly chore, cleaning his room. This was not something they made him do, but something he did on his own every Sunday after lunch. Just as he was finishing, he heard a tapping form his window. He glanced at it expecting it to be that stupid branch that always blew right into his window, and was surprised to see a brownish owl with a large envelope in its mouth. "What the heck," questioned Harry. He opened the window and ducked, thinking the owl would immediately fly through the window.

The owl, however, remained on the window sill holding out its leg. Harry shakily untied the string, releasing the letter. The owl, its mission complete, flew off. At the same time he heard the doorbell go off downstairs. Harry walked down the stairs leading to the sitting room. When he got near the bottom, he saw a very stern looking woman is a emerald green robe talking to his family. They appeared to be talking about something serious but, for some reason, he couldn't hear what it was.

He stepped into the sitting and called out "hey mom, dad, I just got a letter from an owl." The woman seemed to be the first to react. " that's funny we only have record of one magical living here." "We gained custody of Harry a year ago next Wednesday." Stated Emma. The woman appeared to be shaken up by this news. " a year ago, you say," the lady whispered. "Yes…Why do you ask?" Emma asked hesitantly. "harry," asked the lady "your last name… It wouldn't happen to be Potter, would it?" "yes, It is" "is there a problem, Ms. McGonagall" asked Emma. "yes there is, Harry potter has been missing for a year," McGonagall said.

**A/N again sorry for a sucky chapter, I have so many things going on I just got around to typing this today. I know i was suppose to post this yesterday but between a large research paper, trying to learn German, general school work, and being grounded this weekend, I just didn't have time, so don't hate in the reviews. Hey lets see I we can get to 1,000 views.**


	5. sorry author note

**Author note chapter. Hello thank you for your continued support. 30 followers that is awesome! Any way I would like to answer reviews. From sesa12- **Lovely chapter! But shouldn't Hermione get her letter to?** To answer this question if you got a letter from an owl saying you've been accepted to a magical school, how would they react? Also harry is suppose to know about this so he just got sent a letter. Unfortunately, now for the bad news. This chapter's update will come a week late. I didn't have a lot of time to work on it and you guys deserve an awesome chapter. I will tell you that from here on it is different from every heritage I've ever read. Harry becomes extremely powerful, but has to work for it.**


	6. The Test

**A/N Holy crap, im gone for an hour and I've already got 500 views on that last chapter! And now I've almost got 2000 views! You guys are awesome. Just for that you get a good chapter. Also as far as animal speak, think of it as harry being able to speak every language except human languages, examples: gobbledygook, mermish, spoken runes (used in spells, alchemy, and wards), along with any other non-human language. I'm separating non animal languages from animal speak to make things easier on every one, but it is the same skill.**

**Key**

**Speech="word"**

**Thoughts= 'word'**

**Animal speak= ¤word¤**

**Parseltongue=§word§**

**Latin/ Words of Power/ spoken runes=**** {****word}**

**Gobbledygook=µwordµ **

**Chapter 4: The test**

After explaining who Harry really was, McGonagall ended the awkward meeting with a demonstration of magic (to prove she wasn't crazy) and gave them a map with directions to The Leaky Cauldron. "Oh and harry," she said as she left, "go to Gringotts and ask to see Ragnok. Tell them… your name and that your parents will hasn't been enforced." And with that, she was gone.

The family talked about it and decided that they would include it at their End-of-the-month shopping spree on the 31st. At the very mention, both males grimaced. As that day finally arrived, even Harry couldn't help but feel excited. The shopping happened as it usually did, with both males laboring under a large pile of bags. When they finally left the mall, and put the items of their struggle in the back of their minivan, the men were much cheerier.

Both Hermione and Harry flew out of the car when they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, parents close behind. Harry walked up to the man at the bar and asked "excuse me, sir, can you show us how to get into the ally." The man grunted as he led the way to the back room and out into a small alcove. He quickly tapped a brick and stepped back as the doorway opened. Harry and Hermione stared in awe at the sight of the ally. The Grangers made sure they kept moving, or they would be here all day. They walked down the ally and made their way to the large building clearly labeled Gringotts. They walked inside and walked up to the teller, slightly surprised at the goblins, and said, "Hello, I would like to speak to King Ragnok." The goblin just sneered and said "we do not allow street trash like you an audience with our great king." Harry stepped closer and said µ" I said I would like an audience with king Ragnok,"µ shocking the goblin by switching to gobbledygook.

The goblin rushed the Harry, leaving the rest of the family to exchange pounds for galleons in as fast as he possibly could; only very high friends of the goblins could speak gobbledygook. "Your majesty, these _humans_ wish to speak with you" said the goblin with disgust, high friend or not goblins don't like disrespect regardless of whether or not they were rude first. "Thank you, TearJaw, you are dismissed," spoke the goblin king. He was only just larger than the rest of the goblins, however he was buffer than most of them. He was definitely a warrior and not to be trifled with. Harry liked him almost instantly. Apparently, Ragnok liked him from the way his eyes lit up. "Harrison James Potter, It's been quite some time, not that you would remember." Harry awkwardly bowed and Ragnok burst out laughing merrily, "You need not bow to me, Harrison, both your parents were {Friend of Goblin}. Now, how are you? Your last letter was strictly business, as usual. I …" he stopped as Harry cut him off, saying "Sir there appears to be a mistake, I've only just found out about the wizard world a few days ago. I couldn't have sent you any letters."

Ragnok looked surprised then like he heard a joke. "Very funny, Harrison, but you have sent a letter every month for almost 10 years, acknowledging that you received the monthly bank statements." "I have never seen a bank statement and no one year old baby can sign their name." Harry said, growing irritated. Ragnok's eyes grew in realization and he spoke to the guards in gobbledygook µ"bring me BreakSkull, NOW."µ The guards rushed out and come back in holding a very rich looking goblin. Ragnok spoke slowly and quietly. µ"goblin BreakSkull, you are being accused of collaborating dark witches or wizards unknown in an effort to steal the Potter fortune, how you plead,"µ he said without a hint of respect. µ"guilty"µ said the goblin with a hiss. µ"very well off with his he…"µ he started to say before harry interrupted. µ"don't kill him!"µ Harry shouted shocking all goblins present. µ"you understood that?!"µ said Ragnok in disbelief. µ"yes… why wouldn't I understand it?"µ Ragnok seemed to hesitate before telling his guards, in English (really no point to not to) "take him to the cell for traitors," before turning back to harry, and said "well Harrison, lets go take a heritage test.

He led harry to small chamber holding only a small bowl filled with a clear liquid and a large knife. A piece of parchment was at the bottom of the bowl. "right then Harrison, since you obviously haven't been in control of your vault, we need you to take a heritage test, to show you are who you say they are, along with showing your vaults, titles, in-born traits, Emrys Index (with and without blocks) , marriage contracts…" "What!" Harry blurted. Ragnok chuckled and said "don't worry; you can't have any unless you or your parents agreed to one. Now it also shows any blocks, who put said blocks on you, and percentage of your core blocked. All you need to do is make a small cut on your palm and let a few drops of drip into the bowl." Ragnok watched as Harry slit his palm, letting several drops drip into the bowl. The bowl glowed for a few seconds, before abruptly stopping. Ragnok grabbed the parchment and looked at it and paled considerably. Without another word he handed the parchment to Harry, who began to read:

Harrison James Potter

Emrys Index w/ Blocks: 108

Emry Index without Blocks: 8403784

Note: average adult wizard index is 80

2

Thomas Malvo Riddle

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

In-born Traits:

Animaltongue

Occlumancy

Legilimency

Animagus:

(Royal Phoenix,

Midnight Phoenix,

Basilisk)

Parseltongue,

Alchemy,

Metamorphmagus

Vaults:

257

Titles:

Gryffindor-Birth

Peverell-Birth

Potter-Birth

Ravenclaw-Willed

Black-Willed

Gaunt-conquest

Slytherin-Conquest

Malfoy-conquest of master

Nott-conquest of master

Goyle-Conquest of master

Crabb-Conquest of master

Lestrange-conquest of master

Carrow-Conquest of master

Dolohov-Conquest of master

Karkaroff-Conquest of master

Snape-Conquest of Master

Rowle-conquest of master

Macnair-Conquest of master

Pettigrew-Crimes Against the House of potter

Dumbledore-Crimes Against House of potter

Hufflepuff-Marriage

Marriage Contracts:

None active

Property:

Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Hogsmeade

Diagon Ally Section 1-3 and 6-32

Knockturn ally Section 1-21

Potter Manor

Potter vacation home

12 Grimmauld Place

Potter House America

Money (all vaults):

ʛ 18,702,708,149,837,737,183,782

Money Rank:

3

Non Money Items:

204,564

Living Creatures:

1

Harry was shocked as he read over the paper, he couldn't believe he was that _Rich_. Most other things he didn't under stand, but he was glad he didn't have any marriage contracts.

END

_A/N well …um…IM SO SORRY. I know I was suppose to post this last week , but I lost my flashdrive with the story on it, then I had to finish my research paper…I choose to blame Obama. Anyway… next chapter in 2 weeks._


End file.
